Shadows
by panslostgirl
Summary: Clary is an ordinary girl, and one night when she is out with her best friend Simon, she catches the attention of gang leader Jace Lightwood. Unfortunately Jace doesn't know that Clary is his best friend Jonathan's sister; and that she is to be kept away from. Jace becomes increasingly infatuated with her, and she is dragged into the dangerous situation whether she likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1

Clary Morgenstern was perched on a stool, leaning against the dark wooden bar. Her black fingernails tapped against the surface in a rhythm as she waited for the bartender to pour her two drinks. The club was loud, almost painfully so, and Clary swore that she could feel every beat vibrate up through her body.

The bartender- _Meliorn_ , smiled at her as he finally slid the two drinks in her direction. Clary smiled hesitantly back before taking them and retreating to the corner that Simon and herself had tucked themselves away in. Simon looked as mundane as ever in his jeans and t-shirt that quoted Star Wars. 'They were his good jeans', Clary had to admit, but nothing compared to the luminous and tight fitting outfits that adorned the bodies of the people in the club. Clary herself had switched out her usual jeans and flannel shirt for a black dress that hugged her body. She had shrugged on a denim jacket to make herself feel less naked though.

"I love it here" Simon said sarcastically. "Much better than the safe comfort of my bedroom, with no intoxicated teenagers and possible drug dealers." He narrowed his eyes at the people on the table next to their own. Clary rolled her eyes.

"It's different then our usual night Simon, come on its fun" she said, and as if to prove a point she hopped up. "You know what we need!"

"I have a feeling that you're going to tell me" he muttered.

"Shots" Clary said and ran off in the direction of the bar.

Sat in a booth was a small group of young adults. Their booth was risen up, giving an easy view of the club. Jace Herondale was in the middle of the booth, his siblings to his right and his best friend Jonathan Morgenstern on the left. Jace's arm was draped lazily along the back of Isabelle's seat as he surveyed the room. Observing the room was what he was good at; Jace always had to know who and what was happening around himself. Nothing would happen without his knowing.

Raphael approached the table with a tray full of drinks for the rest of them. Jace smirked. Raphael was the newest addition to their group and at the moment he was barely speaking to them, just following orders. He was scared, and rightly so.

Jace was the head of _The Shadows_ , the most wanted gang in New York. They were known by everyone, and Jace's name was especially mentioned.

Jace reached across for his whiskey and sipped, barely feeling the harsh drink go down his throat. He smirked. Of course everyone knew who The Shadows were, they caused enough trouble. Just last week they had been responsible for a small bombing downtown. Alec had claimed the bombing had been unnecessary but Jace knew better. Although unnecessary lives had been taken, Jace had hid his real target. Casualties happened. Jace had told Alec just as much.

Although Jace's name was regularly on the people of New York's lips, no one truly knew him. No one except for Jonathan, his best friend. Jon had been his best friend was many years, and was a part of _The Shadows_ ; in fact they had founded the group together. But no one knew that. Jon preferred to keep a low profile, unlike Jace who relished in the lime light.

"See anyone that takes your fancy Jonathan?" Jace muttered, turning slightly. Jon was clearly bored, his green eyes were dull.

"There was a blonde looked rather tasty, but the minute that she started kissing another man I turned away. You know me; I don't share my women" Jonathan replied. Jace nodded but he didn't really agree. Women could do whatever they want; they were nothing more than a good shag anyway. Glancing around the club it took everything in Jace not to cringe. The women that were scattered around the room were messes; each scantily cladded, sweating, reeking of alcohol. Occasionally Jace would see one that he would perhaps take home for the night, but that would be it. One night with them.

He was about to take another sip, when he paused as Jonathan's drink slipped and the liquid inside went all over the table. Isabelle stood up abruptly, snatching her phone off of the table. Raphael immediately went to cleaning the mess. Jace glanced at Jonathan. His eyes were fixated forward, and he didn't seem to notice his drink that was no longer occupying the glass. He looked scared.

"Why did you do that?" Jace said, not harshly.

"My hand slipped" Jonathan replied. Jace narrowed his eyes. Jonathan's hand never slipped, and not once had Jon ever looked _scared._

"Jon?" Jace asked, hoping that his best friend would turn to look at him, but he didn't. Jace's head turned to follow Jon's line of sight but in that moment Jon seemed to snap out of it and he turned away.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked. Jon's face instantly returned to a happy state, shielding away any emotions he may have been feeling moments ago. Jace had seen Jon do this many times but never had Jon done it too him. He could hear Alec and Isabelle behind him muttering, clearly interested.

"Nothing. Raphael, would you be able to get me another drink?" Jon asked. Raphael instantly hopped up and raced to the bar. Jace dropped the subject. Anything that Jon didn't want to tell him, he wouldn't. Jace would never force anyone he cared about to tell him anything. Despite this, Jace still watched Jonathan out of the corner of his eye. His hands were shaking slightly, his movements were jerky and his eyes weren't focusing on anything but they kept flickering up and then back to his new drink. And his phone. He was texting someone.

Then he stood up abruptly.

"I have to go Jace, I'm sorry" Jon said quickly, downing the last of his drink. Jace's hand shot out, grabbing Jonathan's arm.

"Why so soon Jon. It's only early" he replied. He could feel Isabelle lightly touching his shoulder, and Alec telling him to let go. But he couldn't. Jon had been secretive since that first incident and Jace didn't like secrets. Not one bit.

"Jace let me go. I need to leave" Jonathan yanked his arm backwards, out of Jace's grip, causing Jace to stand up. Lowly Jace muttered, "whatever it is, it had better be important."

"It is" was all Jonathan said before rushing out of the booth and through the crowd of people.

"Why'd he leave so suddenly?" Isabelle asked. Jace shrugged.

"I need another drink" Jace hissed. Now he was watching someone.

Whilst Jonathan had clearly been trying to be discreet, he was too nervous to actually hide anything. Jace had watched his reactions to certain things, and only had Jonathan's reaction changed drastically once. When a girl was at the bar. Jonathan had watched her, not calming until she was out of sight. She was only a small thing, her fiery red hair being the brightest thing about her. Jace watched her now as she sat on a bar stool talking to a tall boy with glasses. She seemed to be slightly drunk, leaning on him for support.

Jace leaned away from Raphael and towards his siblings.

"I don't know why Jon left so soon, but I'm going to find out" Jace pointed towards the bar at the girl. "Find out who she is. Everything about her."

"The red head?" Alec questioned. Jace nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I've asked you too. She spooked Jonathan enough tonight that he left, and he's never done anything like that before. So I want to know who she is. And you two will find out for me" Jace said. He leaned back serenely, sipping his drink. Whoever this girl was, Jace would find out.

"What are you going to do?" Isabelle questioned.

"I'm going to follow her" murmured Jace.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary stood up, swaying slightly. Simon had presented her with 3 more drinks since her suggestion of shots, and the effect was evidently taking over. Simon held her arm gently as they both walked out of the club. He chuckled at her as they walked; only having a couple of drinks himself had been a smart idea.

"I have to call home" slurred Clary, reaching into her pocket and yanking her phone out. Simon snatched it from her fingers. "What are you doing?" she pouted.

"I am not letting you call your Mum or Luke like this. She'll kill you, and then she'll kill me. And I like living." He typed her code in and unlocked the phone, pulling up Clary's home phone number. "Wait right here Clary, I'm going to go somewhere quieter to let her know you're safe with me, okay? Stay right here" Simon said and walked away. Clary whirled around, as footsteps approached her.

Jace stood in the shadows, watching her. The second she and her friend had started walking towards the exit he had hopped up to follow them. Isabelle and Alec were off getting the car, already well into snooping, but so far had found nothing.

And now she was alone.

She had become increasingly more intoxicated as the night had worn on, and now she stood unsteadily with a bleary look on her face. Now that he was closer he could see just how tall she was. Barely over five foot.

Her friend had left her alone, walking away with a phone to his ear. Now was Jace's only chance. He headed towards her. She whirled around to face him, nearly losing her balance in the process.

"Hi" he said, plastering a smile onto his face.

"Hey" she replied, sticking her hand out. He shook it. "Who are you?"

"Name's Jace. What's yours?"

"Clary. And that's Simon" she exclaimed, pointing to her friend. Jace didn't bother turning, focusing all his attention on her.

"Clary. A pretty name" he acknowledged, and she giggled. Jace smiled at her reaction. Drunken people were easy.

"So do you know Jonathan Morgenstern?" asked Jace. There was no point messing around and wasting time; he got straight to the point. At the mention of his name, her face lit up.

"Yeah-" Clary then looked around him. "Simon!" Her friend had returned, walking up to them quickly. 'Simon' glared at him.

"Come on Clary" Simon said, taking her hand in his own and pulling her away.

"Bye Jace" she waved.

Jace could only wave back, cursing under his breath. Hopefully Alec or Isabelle had found something out that would be useful.

"Jonathan picked up" Simon informed Clary as they stumbled into a taxi. "He told me to text when we were outside."

"Mm-okay" she mumbled, settling her head against his shoulder and shutting her eyes. Simon looked down at her. She was beautiful, his best friend. Nothing more.

When the taxi pulled up to Clary's house, Simon paid the driver and gently pulled Clary out, carrying her towards her front door. She gripped his shirt slightly and wrapped an arm around his neck. Jonathan had clearly been waiting for them both as the front door opened when they approached. He chuckled at his sister in Simon's arms.

"How much did she have to drink?" Jonathan asked. Simon shrugged, shifting his foot from one foot to the other.

"It wasn't the drinks that got her like this. More than likely it was the shots" he replied.

"Just be glad it wasn't Mum who picked up the phone. You know how protective she gets of Clary" Jonathan said. The two boys conversed for a few minutes before Jonathan took his sister and said goodbye to Simon.

Jonathan tiptoed up the stairs, and headed into Clary's room. Gently he placed her on her bed and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and some paracetamol.

Seeing Clary at Pandemonium that night had scared him. His family and his friends were two different worlds to him. His family couldn't know about his friends; mainly Jace, Isabelle and Alec. The Gang that he was in had to remain non-existent to his family. They could only know what he wanted to know.

His mother could handle herself, and so could his step-father if necessary. But not Clary. Clary was too innocent and his lifestyle couldn't go anywhere near her. Tonight had been too close. If she had even seen him with Jace then there would have been questions. And that's what he couldn't.

Isabelle and Alec sat outside of the house that the taxi had pulled up too. Following it had been easy, until it started going into foreign neighbourhoods. Neither of the siblings had ever been in this part of New York; the quiet, suburb part. None of it was recognisable.

But they sure as hell recognised the boy that answered the door.

"Is that-?" Isabelle started.

"Jonathan" Alec finished. They watched as Jonathan took the small girl in his arms and entered the house.

"Is that his girlfriend?" Isabelle questioned.

"Can't be. Jon would have told us, wouldn't he?"

"I have no clue." Isabelle pulled her phone out, instantly dialling the number she needed.

"Hello?" Jace answered immediately.

"We have news for you."


	3. Chapter 3

"It's Jon's house. She got dropped off at _Jon's house!_ " Isabelle exclaimed. She heard Jace start cursing.

"I always found it odd that Jon never told me where he lived, but I didn't want to push him. I assumed he was ashamed of something" Jace said, sounding extremely agitated. "Keep an eye on that house. I'll be there soon." He hung up.

Clary woke up feeling groggy and tired. And a banging in her head. She reached over for her phone, and saw some paracetamol and a glass of water next to it. She swallowed the tablets hoping for some relief.

A knock on her door made her jerk her head up.

"Come in" Clary called. Jonathan walked in.

"Clarissa, how are you feeling?" he asked with a smirk.

"Crappy."

Jonathan looked down at his little sister. Last night she could have passed for a lot older then she truly was, with her makeup and hair done up. Now her makeup was smudged, her hair was back in its natural curls and she was wrapped up in her older furry blanket.

"Why were you at Pandemonium?" Jonathan asked. Clary looked at her brother strangely. Why did he care?

"Simon and I have started to go there now. It's much better than the Dumont. Better drinks, music and not as many pervs" she replied. she could see Jonathan was holding something back. It was clear that her brother had secrets; and a lot of them. "Wait-how did you know I was there?"

Jonathan was quick to reply. "Simon told me."

The conversation ended after that, and Jonathan told her to get some sleep. But she couldn't. Why did Jon care if she and Simon were at Pandemonium? She called Simon.

"And she's alive!" he called down the phone.

"Shut up. I didn't have that much to drink!"

"You did Fray. You told the bouncer that you wanted to take him home with you." Clary could hear the mocking in his voice.

"Fine, whatever" she relented. "Do you know why Jon cared that we were at Pandemonium?"

She heard him paused, and could picture him shrugging. "I didn't even know that he knew."

"So you didn't tell Jonathan where we were last night?" Clary asked, finality in her tone. "No" Simon said. That was all Clary needed. She said goodbye and hung up.

So why had Jonathan wanted to know? How had he even known? She wanted to run to his room and ask, but knew that if she did she wouldn't know what to say.

And even if she did, what would he say? There was probably a reasonable explanation behind him knowing.

Clary got out of bed. A walk would clear her head. And hopefully get rid of the feeling of nausea that was accompanying her headache. She shrugged on her jeans, a vest top, flannel top and her usual boots. Shockingly enough her hair wasn't to bedraggled, and quick makeup wipe sorted out her makeup. Grabbing her phone, she walked out of the house. Jocelyn had left a note saying she was at an art exhibition, and Luke was at the bookstore.

The air hit Clary like ice water, and she pulled her sleeves over her hands. Walking down the road was pleasant; the air surrounding her slim frame cleared her head. Images from the night before flashed through her brain. For some reason an image of gold and black flashed through her brain, but as she tried to grasp it, it slipped away.

Jace had pulled up near the house Isabelle and Alec were watching, and then sent them home. No point in being too obvious with two separate cars. The night had been a slow one. But this morning the girl had come out of the house, and started walking down the street. Jace had swiftly exited his car and started following.

Gone was her little dress and heels, the curled hair and the dolled up face. Now she was in casual clothes and her face barren on makeup; the drunken little girl from the night before was gone.

So now he had something important to do. Find out who she was.

Clary stopped at a little park and sat on a swing. Jace watched her for a moment, as she checked her phone. Her feet barely touched the ground of the high swing set.

Now he had something to do. Find out just who she was. Heading over to her, Jace sat down.

The park was only small but it contained a slide, roundabout and the swings that they were currently sat on. It was cold out and Clary tugged her jacket around herself. She had watched the tall boy approaching her with a mild curiosity, and was shocked when he had sat down next to her.

"Clary, right?" he asked, looking down at her. Clary looked up at him, suddenly confused.

"Yeah. How do you know my name?"

"We met at the club last night Clary, don't you remember? The name's Jace" he said.

Clary froze. Last night… she had been drinking with Simon, some questionable dancing had happened, and… she remembered!

"Jace, we met outside of Pandemonium didn't we?" said Clary sceptically.

"I'm surprised you remember. You were pretty out of it" Jace replied and his lips held a smirk. "What was a nice girl like you doing at a place like Pandemonium?"

Clary ended up talking to Jace about her night, and he opened up about his. He had been with his siblings, celebrating his younger sister's birthday.

"How old is your sister?" asked Clary politely.

"She's just turned twenty" he replied.

"I'm turning twenty" Clary replied absent mindedly. She blushed and stood up. "I'm sorry, I'm babbling. I should really get home." Jace stood up, and Clary realised how tall her actually was.

"Let me walk you home" he stated.

"Don't worry about it," Clary started, but Jace continued.

"I want to. Please." He smiled. A charming smile.

Clary normally wouldn't have a let a charming smile work on her, but there was something about Jace that she liked. Or perhaps she was being naïve. Either way his charming smile was working.

"Alright then" she smiled back.

She headed out of the park, with Jace right behind her.

One thing that Clary noticed about Jace was that whilst they were speaking, Jace kept bringing the conversation back to her.

"So what do you do?" Clary asked.

"Very vague, Little Red" replied Jace, looking down with a smirk.

"Little red?"

"Cute nickname. It stays" he replied.

"So what do you do? For a living, I mean" Clary asked. Jace's footsteps seemed to speed up, Clary noticed. She had to speed up quickly.

"Just some work with my family. Nothing big" he smiled widely. What about you Red?"

There it was again. He diverted the questions back onto her, whilst avoiding speaking about himself. Clary had only just met him but already his closed off personality was grating on her nerves.

"I'm a waitress at Taki's. Have you heard of it?" she asked, taking a moment to glance up at him. He was focusing ahead, and his brows were set in concentration. Clary could only wonder what he was thinking about.

She snapped out of her focus on him when she realised that he was looking back at her.

"What?"

"You were staring."

"No I wasn't" she looked away, feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I don't blame you. I am stunningly attractive" Jace replied. Clary was at a loss for words; but now it didn't matter.

"This is my house" she said, standing in front of the familiar building. Jace looked over at the house and Clary found herself watching him again. He had an odd expression on his face, and his eyes seemed to be roaming the house. She spoke before she could stop herself.

"Do you want to come in?"

His gaze turned to her, suddenly looking extremely pleased.

"I would but I have to get home" he leaned forward. "It was a pleasure meeting you Clary. I'm sure that I'll see you around, sometime" he winked at her. Clary knew that the blood was rushing to her cheeks. Jace saluted her and turned, walking away. She could hear him whistling as he walked.

Clary watched him go with an odd feeling. Never had a guy come up to her and started a conversation out of nowhere. It was a nice, refreshing change.

She turned and walked up the steps to her house.

Jocelyn was awake and busying herself around the kitchen.

Clary was extremely tempted to tell her mother about Jace, the mysterious stranger, but something told her not too.

"Where have you been?" Jocelyn asked, appearing in the doorway.

"On a walk" said Clary, vaguely.

"Anything exciting happen?"

Clary smiled to herself, and tried to keep a nonchalant face. "Nothing at all."

Jace was sat back in his car, phone to his ear.

"So did you find out who she is? Why did Jon keep her a secret?" Isabelle yelled at him through the phone.

"Izzy slow down, okay. I don't know who she is" he replied. He could hear muttering. She was talking to Alec.

"Why not? Would she not tell you?" Jace sighed. He hadn't found out who she was, how she knew Jonathan and he had a plan.

Jace did not like people keeping secrets from him, not even Jon. It hurt him, deep down, not that he would ever say anything.

But now his plan was in action. Jon would regret having any secrets from him. Jace would never hurt him, but Jon needed to know that he couldn't hide anything from him. Not even Clary; whoever she was.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week was uneventful for Clary. College flew around and went, and now it was Friday. Clary was walking home, opting out of Jonathan giving her a lift back. She loved her brother, but she knew that he was a reckless driver. Her headphones were belting out music into her ears.

Someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned abruptly, yanking her headphones out.

"Hey there Little Red."

"Jace!" Clary said in surprise. What was he doing here?

"That surprised to see me?" he asked. "I told you that I'd be seeing you again."

"Yeah but when guys say I'll see you around sometime, it's usually got a hidden meaning" she babbled. His eyebrows rose up, and a small smile graced his lips.

"And what hidden meaning would that be?"

"It was nice knowing you."

"I'm hurt Clary. I meant what I said. And I'm glad that I've seen you again" replied Jace. Clary couldn't help but smile back at him. They had now both started walking together, in the direction of Clary's home.

"So how did you find me again?" she asked. Jace shrugged in a reply.

"You told me about your college, and I know which house is yours, so it wasn't hard to put two and two together. I took a chance and it paid off" he replied.

In truth Jace had had people following Clary all week whilst he had been doing his research on her. Unfortunately for him there was nothing about her anywhere.

Either she wasn't a fan of social media, had no friends and had no details at her college and work, or Jonathan had been smart and made sure that she didn't exist. He had erased anything about her from anywhere.

He was smart.

"Pretty smart of you" said Clary.

They were reaching her house now, and Clary was not sure whether she should ask him in again. He was a cute boy, and she wanted to spend more time with him but last time she had asked she was rejected. Clary couldn't bare for that to happen again.

Luckily it didn't matter.

"Sorry about leaving so abruptly last time Clary. Could I take you up on your offer now?" Jace charmed.

"I'd like that" Clary tugged her bag securely around her shoulder and headed up the driveway with Jace in tow. She didn't notice the extreme look of pride and the large smirk on his face. Clary tugged the key out of her bag and let herself in.

"Anyone home?" Jace asked.

"My Mum should be home soon" replied Clary. She didn't know what to do. She had wanted to spend some more time with Jace but now that they were actually in her house, she didn't know what to do. Her room was a mess; the lounge held some horrendous baby photos, and the dining room was more like her mother's own art studio. So the kitchen it was.

"Do you want a drink?" Clary asked. Jace's gaze was already on her and he nodded. "Then follow me."

She walked to the kitchen, hoping that the room wasn't in shambles. Her mother was well known to leave her art supplies around, and Luke tended to leave his books and notes scattered. Clary didn't know where his brother got his neatness from; Jon never left mess and his room was always impeccable.

Thankfully the kitchen was tidy and the only mess was a few pencils scattered on the table, and Luke's notebook.

"I'll make the drinks, Little Red. Sit" Jace commanded. "What would you like?" Clary couldn't help but listen to him and sat down at the table.

"Coffee. Black like my soul" she joked. He chuckled and started moving expertly around the kitchen, easily finding the mugs. Soon enough he was placing her drink in front of her and leaning against the side with a mug of his own in his hands.

"How's your week been?" Clary asked, sipping her coffee. Jace shrugged.

"I haven't really been up to much. Mostly been spending time with my family" he said and sipped his own drink. Clary noticed that his eyes were looking around the room and she was thankful that no embarrassing photos littered the walls, only sketches that both she and her mother had drawn over the years.

"You're a very good artist" Jace observed.

"How do you know that they are mine?" she asked.

"You sign each of them" he replied. Stupid question. Each of the pictures had her familiar signature at the bottom of them, _CLARY_ _G._

She had never been sure what to call herself. Her parents had split up when she was a young girl, yet she and Jonathan had kept their father's last name, Morgenstern. Clary had been tempted on many occasions to change her last name to Fray, but it didn't feel right unless Jon did it with her. Then Jocelyn had married Luke and become Jocelyn Garroway and there seemed no point in becoming Clary Fray. So she was Clary Morgenstern, but signed her drawings to honour her step-father.

"Who is Jocelyn?" Jace asked.

"My mother" Clary spoke and as she did she heard the front door open and slam shut. "That should be her."

"Clary are you home?" someone called. A male voice. Clary knew that it was her brother.

Jace straightened up.

"In the kitchen" Clary called, completely unaware of the change in Jace's demeanour. He was smiling eagerly, ready for the event that was about to unfold.

"You will not believe the day that I have had. First off-" he stopped in his tracks as he entered the kitchen and dropped the book in his hand. Clary looked up at her brother. His eyes were focused directly on Jace.

"Are you okay?" she asked, standing up. Jonathan quickly picked the book up and looked over at his sister.

"Clary-"

"Jon, I didn't think that you'd be home for a while, although I don't see what the problem is. Are you okay?" she repeated. Jonathan nodded. His green eyes were on his sisters, avoiding the boy on the other side of the room.

"Of course I'm fine" he said slowly.

Jace now coughed and stepped forward with his hand out.

"The name's Jace" he said, quickly smiling at Clary and then returning his gaze to Jon.

This was all part of the plan.

"Jonathan" he replied, taking Jace's hand and shaking it. His green eyes locked on to Jace's golden ones with complete disbelief. All of the years of keeping Clary and his family a secret were coming undone. But how? He had been so careful. How had Jace found Clary? Maybe it was pure coincidence; but Jon didn't believe in coincidences. Jace was up to something.

"How do you know Clary?" Jace asked, ignoring Jonathan's painfully strong grip on his hand. He already had a clue but he wanted it confirmed in words.

Clary stepped forward noticing the tension between the two boys.

"Isn't it obvious Jace?" she replied, taking the tension the completely wrong way. She didn't want Jace thinking that Jon was her boyfriend. "This is my brother Jonathan."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Jace" Jonathan faked a large smile, and diverted his eyes to his sister. She was smiling up at them, so oblivious to the feelings between the two boys. She noticed the rapidly deteriorating smile on Jon's face, but was putting that down to finding her alone with a boy.

"How come you're home so early Jon?" Clary asked.

"That's what I was going to tell you, but don't worry about it. I'll leave you and your _company_ alone." Clary did not miss the malice in her brother's voice; her phone started ringing.

"I'll be right back" she said hopping up. Jace could see the name SIMON on her screen. She walked out of the room. Within a second Jace was shoved roughly back against the counter with Jonathans arm against his throat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed, his green eyes darkened with anger. Jace laughed.

"What's wrong Jonny? Have I gone and found out one of your little secrets?" he said, relishing in the look on Jonathan's face.

"Stay the hell away from Clary, Jace" Jonathan said, and pressed his arm tightly against Jace's throat. Jace smiled back, not letting the pressure on his throat affect him.

"Why should I stay away from her? You know my sister; it's only fair that I know yours" Jace replied. "Get out of my house Jace or I swear to God-" Jonathan's arm tightened even more and now Jace was getting annoyed. He reached up and shoved Jonathans chest, making him move backwards, grabbed his arm and twisted him around holding his arm uncomfortably against his back.

"Don't threaten me Jon. You're my best friend and that is the only reason that you're still breathing at the moment, but stop pushing me. I'm pissed" Jace hissed back, his voice was deep and filled with anger.

"How did you find her?" Jonathan asked, trying to calm himself. If he became any angrier then he would lash out at Jace and then the entire situation would go badly. Jon could hold his own against Jace but he didn't want Clary to come back into the room to a fight.

"You aren't as good at hiding things as you think you are Jon, and now I know what your big secret is" Jace spat. "And I plan on being friends with her. So if you even think about trying to ruin our new _friendship_ then I will tell her absolutely e _verything._ I'll tell your whole family, when I get the pleasure of meeting them all."

He could hear her footsteps now and so could Jace. Jonathan felt his arm being let go and he straightened up quickly. Jace returned to leaning on the counter, a smug look settled on his face.

Clary returned, walking back into the room with a smile on her face.

"That was Simon on the phone; he's got a gig tomorrow!" she said happily. Clary turned to Jace. "It's at Taki's so I'll be working, but still…would you like to come?"

Jonathan stepped forward.

"Clary I don't mind coming to Simon's gig" he said.

"Really? You never want to come to Simon's gigs" she observed.

"And I'll take you up on your offer, Little Red. Just name a time" replied Jace, admiring the smile that grew on her face, and loving the look of barely concealed rage that was on Jonathan's.

"Seven tomorrow. Maybe you two could meet beforehand and then come in. Then Jon could show you the best place to sit" said Clary. Jace exchanged a look with Jonathan and smiled.

"I'd love that" he beamed.

"It's all settled then!"

"I have to go now Clary, I completely forgot that my sister has a date tonight and I need to look after my younger brother" Jace said, taking Clary's hand. He pressed his lips to her knuckles. "Until next time. Great meeting you Jonathan." And with that Jace spun and headed out of the house. Clary immediately turned to her brother.

"What do you think of him?" she asked.

Looking at his sister was hurting; Jonathan knew that he was going to have to lie.

"He seemed alright Clary" he replied.

Jonathan kept thinking back to the look on Jace's face when they had been arguing. There had been a rage, a heated hidden rage, but there had been something else. Betrayal. No one else would have been able to see it, but Jace was his best friend, practically a brother to him. He could see that Jace was hurting. It was one of the many reasons why he had never wanted Jace to find out about his family. Not just would his family be in danger, but now Jace was hurt because of it. And there was only one way that Jace handled being hurt.

Through violence.

Jonathan pulled his sister into a hug. "I love you Clare" he muttered.

"I love you too."

/

Jace walked out of the house, and the smile fell from his face. It was so easy to mess with Jon, now that he had leverage. Using Clary and the rest of his family against him was going to be fun. Jace was hurt. He could admit that; he didn't like secrets, lies and honestly he felt betrayed.

Clary was the perfect route into acting out his anger on Jonathan.

Poor Clary. Collateral damage. It was a shame as she did seem like a nice girl- but who was he kidding? He didn't care.

/

The next day Jace walked up to Taki's, arrogance in his step. Jonathan had texted him to meet beforehand just as Clary had said to but Jace knew that it wasn't going to be about exchanging pleasantries.

Jace could see Jon's startlingly white hair even from a distance and strode over to him. Jonathan turned, instantly aware of Jace's presence.

"Jace I'm only going to ask. Please leave her alone" Jonathan said. Jace smirked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Jon, but you already told me yesterday to leave her alone. Yet here I am. So stop asking" Jace replied and started to walk into Taki's. Jon grabbed his arm.

"What are you gaining out of this Jace?" questioned Jonathan. Jace turned back to face his friend, straightening up.

"Don't keep secrets from me Jon. I'm not gaining anything; I'm proving something. I will find out everything and then I will make you regret ever trying to hide it. Clary just happens to be easy enough prey here, and I think I'm getting my point across nicely" replied Jace and yanked his arm back. "Count yourself lucky Jon."

Jonathan looked at Jace and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"If she was anyone else she'd have been dead by now. But it's your sister. So like I said; count yourself lucky. I may not be so forgiving next time."

Jace strode into the restaurant, his eyes instantly scanning the room, taking in the people and if there was anyone that he needed to be wary of. No one looked particularly bothersome so he turned back to Jon.

"So where are we sitting tonight Jon?" he asked, trying to avoid the underlying hatred in his best friends stare. It did hurt him; he never had wanted Jon to look at him like that but this was something that needed to be proved.

/

Clary had been working since the early morning and her feet were hurting drastically. Luckily she had taken a break and was sat at the bar of Taki's with a lemonade in front of her. She was waiting for her brother and Jace to walk in and prayed that they wouldn't be late. Simon could use all of the support he could get.

Clary had kept thinking back to Jon and Jace's meeting yesterday. It had clearly been a heated thing; she hadn't missed Jon's veins standing out as he gripped Jace's hand. And they had talked while she had been on the phone to Simon; she had heard them as their voices had been far from quiet.

Of course her brother had always been protective of her when it came to boys, so that was most probably it. Although she and Jace hadn't done anything wrong, finding her alone with any boy (other than Simon) was enough to annoy Jonathan.

There they were. Jace walked in, followed by Jon. Jace looked pretty smug about something which Clary had already grown used to seeing. Jonathan caught her eye first and smiled. He walked over to her without saying a word to Jace.

"Are you playing nicely?" she asked. Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"I'm always nice" he retorted. Clary saw Jace come up behind Jonathan.

"Is he being nice?"

"Of course Little Red, nothing but friendly" Jace replied. With Jace's tone she couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or deadly serious. Either way he smiled. "I like the uniform" he added. Clary flushed. Her uniform wasn't the best; a white blouse, black skirt and black apron. She had also accompanied the look with some black boots just so customers would take her seriously.

"Thanks" she mumbled back, hopping out of her seat. "Time to get back to work. Jon be nice and show Jace a good seat."

"He'll be sat next to me the whole evening Clary" Jonathan replied. she smiled.

Clary walked as her brother walked away followed by Jace. Jon led him to a seat to the left of the stage, a good seat to see the stage but not directly in front. The pair of them started talking and Clary could see Jace's eyes flicker over to her briefly before they went back to her brother.

She liked his eyes, Clary realised. They were an unusual gold, not natural but still stunning. They were darker than his hair, and if she didn't know any better than she would have guessed that Jace's hair was dyed. It looked too perfect to be natural. All of Jace did.

Why was a guy like him seemingly interested in someone like her? Clary would never mope about her looks the way that some girls did but she didn't see herself as anything special. Her hair was red, and that was probably the most interesting thing about her. She and Jon shared the same eye colour, and that was only a dull green. Her body was small and she was flat in the areas that guys generally preferred to have curves.

Even so she noticed Jace's eyes focusing on her many times that evening. Even when Simon's band 'The Mortal Instruments' started playing, he was looking at her. She couldn't help but smile at him, and at one point she was tucking her hair behind her ear. He seemed to smirk at her as she did this.

When Simon's band finished playing, Taki's was closing and her shift was coming to an end. Jace walked over to her whilst Jon was talking to Simon.

"Your friend's band wasn't too bad" he said, sitting down opposite of where she was standing.

"Trust me, they sound a lot better than they used too" she replied.

"I wasn't being sarcastic Clary, they weren't that bad. Which one is Simon?" he asked. She pointed to Jon.

"The one standing with Jonathan." Jace glanced over.

"He looks like your typical boy next door" Jace commented and turned back to Clary. He reached forward and took hold of her hands, pulling her forward slightly.

Clary knew her face was turning as red as her hair.

"Thank you for inviting me tonight" Jace said.

"It's no problem" she was at a loss for words.

He was interested in her. No denying it now. He was holding her hands with his own and looking at her with a look that could make girls melt.

Only one person could go ahead and ruin this right now. Jonathan.

"Let's get going then Clary" he said, causing Jace to drop her hands. She glared at her brother.

"I should be off too" Jace stood up.

"Yeah of course" she said. Jonathan started walking towards the door and Clary followed with Jace matching her footsteps.

"I did have a really good evening though Little Red" he said.

"Back to that nickname?"

"I like it. Something that I can call you that no one else does" he replied. Then he caught her hand and pulled her slightly, signalling for her to stop. Jace leaned down and pressed his lips to hers sweetly, and it took everything in her not too gasp. He gently moved his mouth on hers and she responded instantly. It was like small fireworks going off. Jace tasted sweet, like sunlight and a hint of mint.

Not that she knew what sunlight tasted like, but if it had a taste it would have been this.

He pulled away slowly.

"I'm sorry, I've wanted to do that all evening. Come on before your brother realises that we stopped" he smiled and started walking, gripping her hand. She followed.

"Goodnight Jace" she said once they were outside of Taki's. He smiled down at her, and then nodded at Jonathan before turning and walking away.

"Come on Clare" Jonathan said, walking towards his car.

Clary couldn't keep the smile off of her face and hoped that Jonathan wouldn't ask. Luckily he didn't.

/

Jace walked away, thinking about his kiss with Clary. Things were going to plan; Jonathan was beyond pissed off at him. But Jace was feeling something else now. It was almost a regretful feeling. Clary was sweet, and it was a shame that she was caught up in this all just because of her brother.

If she had been any other girl, she would have been shagged and never heard of again but because of the situation, that couldn't happen. And he didn't want to.

He was attracted to her, that much was evident. She wasn't his usual type but that was good she was different. He liked that she was different then his usual girls. And her uniform tonight had done her justice. She wore it so casually, not realising what the short skirt did for her legs, and how good the blouse looked on her.

But she was only part of the plan. Maybe when it was all over he could have his way and then be done with her. That could be the end of it all and he wouldn't have to see her again.

Hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks passed by. Clary had seen Jace a few times over the weeks; he always seemed to pop up. First he had been at her house and they had spent the day in, watching old movies. Her mother had questioned her about the 'charming' young man, and Clary had realised that she couldn't tell Jocelyn much. She didn't actually know that much about Jace.

Then she had run into him at her favourite coffee shop and they ended up sitting and talking for hours, ordering many drinks between them. Clary tried to find out information about him, but once again he directed the conversation back to her. She did find out that he had a fear of ducks though.

Finally they met up once again, this time she was in the local library and caught him at one of the many desks, reading. This time they couldn't talk as much but she was content to sit there with him and read, and he seemed just as pleased with the idea. She had kept sneaking glances at him, and on more than one occasion had caught him staring back at her.

Now she was walking back home, her mind full of Jace. He seemed to have no flaws, nothing that she could fault him on. His inability to share wasn't something she could blame him for; maybe she was just too open about her own life.

Jonathan had been avoiding her, she had noticed. He was spending all of his time in his room or out with friends, wasn't offering her lifts anywhere. He was even going so far as to leaving the room whenever she entered. It wasn't pleasant, and she had no idea what she had done to offend her brother.

/

Jace hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. He had shown up at her house to piss off Jonathan but was annoyed when he wasn't in. But still, Jace had spent the day with her and it hadn't been bad. If anything, he had enjoyed it. They had watched classic movies, just sitting together, occasionally kissing when her parents weren't around. It was different, but it was nice. She had fallen asleep on him after their third movie and he couldn't help but gaze at her. She had freckles, he observed and her eyelashes were significantly darker than her hair.

He had been following her around, finding out where she liked to go, at what times and on what days. A few fake coincidences and he had made it seem like they were running into each other like it was fate. But Jace knew that something was wrong. When he woke up, she was on his mind and whilst he was in meetings he kept picturing the way that she smiled, or innocently tucked hair behind her ear, or the way that she seemed to lose herself whilst telling a story.

He didn't like it, but he was obsessed with her. He now knew her daily schedule and followed her around, telling himself it was to make sure that she was safe; but it wasn't that. He was following her for his own benefit. Seeing her made him happy.

Seeing anyone else touch her, or even look at her pissed him off. On their date in Java Jones, he had noticed her receiving stares from the barista and could've ripped the guy's head off. Jace didn't know what was happening to him, but he couldn't stop it. So he was embracing the new feelings he felt for her. Following her and making she that no one touched her seemed like the best way to do it.

/

There was a mission tonight and Jonathan had to sneak out of the house. It was late, and everyone was fast asleep, even Clary who was usually up until late drawing. Her room was dark and the door was nearly shut.

The past few weeks had been awful for Jonathan. He knew that Jace had been becoming close to Clary and that he had met his mother and Luke. Jace was taking it too far but what could he do? He couldn't tell his family about Jace without revealing himself, and if he did that then his family would hate him. They would look at him so differently if they knew the things that he had done.

It was only a short drive to the location that he was meeting the others. They were all sat in Jace's car when he pulled up.

"This is a very important mission tonight. One slip up and we could get caught, alright?" Jace looked at the others. Jonathan knew it was serious as the only other people in the car were Alec and Isabelle, the only other people that Jace fully trusted.

"What are we doing again?" Isabelle questioned.

"The _Endarkened_ are here tonight and they stole a lot of money from us. I want payback" Jace said maliciously. Jonathan saw Alec swallow, and Isabelle seemed to shrink back in her seat. The Endarkened were the only other group in New York that even came close to rivalling The Shadows. They were not too be messed with, but Jonathan knew that wouldn't stop Jace. He had already been texted the details of the night and was heavily loaded with weapons on his belt, in his boots and even tucked into his jeans. There would be no room for mistakes tonight.

It was a fairly simple plan, grab one of the gang and have a hostage situation until the money was agreed to be returned. This was a onetime chance, it was rare that they ever knew where The Endarkened held meetings. Luckily they had been tipped off by a source, an extremely reliable one.

"Jon can I speak to you please?" Jace stepped out of the car. Jonathan followed.

"I know that the past few weeks have been,- off for us, but tonight cannot be messed up. I need to know that you have my back" Jace said. Jonathan nodded.

"You're still my best friend Jace, no matter what happens" he replied. Jace smiled.

"Okay good. Now let's go and get that money back."

Isabelle and Alec were stood outside of the car as well now, and looked ready. Each were in dark clothes, and Jonathan could clearly see the weapons littering their belts.

"Let's go" Jace said confidently.

It was easy enough getting inside the main building, but finding the part where the meeting was being held was more difficult.

It was obvious when they were approaching it as the corridors were becoming more heavily guarded. Not the best guards though. They were taken out easily enough.

The main room was bolted shut, but from Jace's calculations, once they were inside there shouldn't have been many members. Jace knew numbers, and with the amount of members they had taken out, there should be no more than four members in the meeting.

Isabelle worked at the door, and soon enough it gave way. Each of them held a weapon and heading in swiftly holding them up. Jace had been nearly right. In the middle of the room under one bright light were three men.

Hunter Evans, Ashton Charles and Drew McCall.

And in the moment Jace grew the slightest bit worried. There were meant to be the last four members of The Endarkened here. Hunter was the leader, but Ashton, Drew and Jake were his second's.

"Well what do we have here?" Hunter said, turning to face them.

Jonathan felt like he could be sick. They were expecting them.

But how? Never had this happened before.

"I believe it is the Lightwood siblings and Jonathan Morgenstern" Ashton replied, with a smug smirk.

"Where's Jake?" Alec called, his gun aimed purposely at Hunter. Jon knew that his aim was perfect.

"Jake seemed to be a bit preoccupied this evening. Now why are you here" Hunter transferred his gaze to Jace. Jace's gun was pointed at him, and he was enraged.

"I came to take back something you stole" he hissed.

"What could that possibly be?" Ashton asked. Hunter stepped forward.

"Could it possibly be your money, Lightwood? I knew that you'd be pissed, but I didn't think that it would make you this stupid" he taunted.

"What's stupid is the way that you're talking to him, Evans. If I'm not correct, there are four of us with weapons and only three of you, without" Isabelle piped up. Jace remained silent, as did Jonathan. Something was wrong. Alec reached out and held his sisters arm.

"Go on then. One of you shoot us. _I dare you_ " Drew hissed. No one moved. "No takers on that? Really? I thought you would have jumped at the chance."

Isabelle lifted her gun up, ignoring her brothers. "I'll do it. I've never been afraid of a good dare-" she spat. Hunter stepped forward once again.

"Go on then Izzy, but before you do" Hunter clapped his hands. The entire room lit up, lights shining from above.

"What are you doing?" Alec questioned.

"I really do wish Isabelle would've taken the chance whilst she could've. None of you will get another one." The door on the opposite side of the room opened up. In walked a figure. Jonathan recognised the man to be Jake Reynolds, the last member now accounted for.

He had something in his arms. Jonathan saw Jace step in front of him as he registered what it was in his arms.

A small petite redhead.

"Clary."


	7. Chapter 7

Jonathan knew why Jace had moved in front of him; he was trying to shield the view of his sister. But Jon wasn't stupid. Hunter wanted a reaction and he wouldn't give him one.

"So here we have this little girl. Your sister, Jonathan?" Hunter called, his eyes focused on Jonathan. Jace took a step forward.

"Leave her out of this" Jace retorted.

"You're not as good at threatening as you think you are, Lightwood" Drew said. Jon saw Jace's posture go rigid.

"You've been careless Jace. You've let your guard down. I've had my guys tailing you and do you want to know what I've found?" said Hunter. Jon knew that Jace wanted to run forward, and in any other situation he would've but this was different. This was The Endarkened, and nothing hasty could be done.

"No one wants to know Evans…"

"You've been following her. Everywhere that you go, she's close by. It's actually your fault that she is here Jace. You led us right to her. It was easy enough to climb into her window and grab her. And once I had her, we had a lovely little chat. She called for you quite a bit Jonathan. What a disappointment you are." Jonathan had to stop himself from rushing forward and beating Hunter. Images of Clary filled his mind. If only he'd been there.

His gun was trained on the head of Jake, the one holding Clary.

"Just let her go Hunter" called Jonathan.

He walked over to Clary's unconscious form, and twirled a piece of her red hair around his finger. Jonathan couldn't stop himself from yelling.

"Don't touch her!"

"Oh have I struck a nerve Jon? What a shame."

"Now what do you want Hunter?" Jace yelled.

"I can't think of anything at this precise moment. Maybe I want her. What do you say boys?" said Hunter. "Shall we keep her?"

A gun shot resonated throughout the room. Then another.

Jace tensed up, instantly turning his head toward Jon and his siblings. Everything seemed frozen.

They were all standing, Isabelle looked shocked and Alec had gone pale.

Jonathan was mad. Jace had known Jon long enough to know every facial expression, but this was new.

This look was reserved strictly for Clary. Jon had fired the gun; Jace realised this as he heard something hit the floor. His head snapped back to the scene before him.

Drew and Ashton had their guns out, pointing them towards Jon. Hunter lay on the floor clutching his shoulder, moaning loudly.

And Jake. Jake lay on the floor, with Clary just beside him, her own legs on his. There was a large puddle of blood forming.

Jon was already rushing forward. Jace grabbed his gun out and pointed it at Hunter, although Hunter didn't seem to be a threat now. He was going pale already. Isabelle and Alec both had their own guns out, trained on Drew and Ashton.

"Drop your guns" Jace called. "Or I'll shoot Hunter. In the head." Ashton's gun went straight to the ground.

"How do we know that you won't just kill us all anyway?" Drew questioned.

"We won't. I swear it" Jon said. That was enough. Everyone who had heard of Jonathan knew that he was honourable and kept his word. Drew's gun went to the ground. Jace now rushed forward over to Jon. Jonathan was haling Clary up into his arms. Jace looked down at Jake. There was blood on his forehead; Jonathan had shot him in the head. He looked down at Clary. She seemed impossibly small, cradled up in Jonathan's arms.

"Let's get out of here" Jonathan hissed.

"I'm killing them. Every single one of them" Jace said solemnly.

"No you're not. I told them that we wouldn't" Jonathan countered.

"Damn you and you're honourability" Jace muttered. "Fine. Let's go." Jonathan and Jace jogged over to Isabelle and Alec.

"This fucked up so badly" Isabelle hissed, her gun still aimed at Drew.

"Oh well, come on we're leaving" Jace said.

They all started walking, Jace also grabbing his gun out, covering Jon and Clary. Hunter sat up, groaning loudly.

"Don't think that you're getting away with this. You can go now, but I will get you back. I will hurt you in the worst way imaginable Jonathan. You've killed one of us, so I will kill one of you" Hunter started coughing, but got to his feet and started laughing. There was a prominent blood stain on his shoulder. "I think your sister will do nicely" he threatened. Jonathan pulled Clary closer into himself and walked out of the door. There was no way anyone was ever touching her. She was not leaving his side ever again.

/

Jon, Jace, Isabelle and Alec ran out of the building as fast as they could. Guards around the building were still out cold and it was easy enough to get back to their cars.

"She can't go back home" Jonathan hissed.

"No she can't" Jace agreed. "She's coming to stay with us. So are you."

"What?" Alec gasped.

"We have the room Alec. You heard Hunter. They've wanted us dead before, but now it's personal" said Jace. Jon didn't feel any remorse for Jake's death. They way Hunter was speaking about his sister was making his blood boil, and seeing Jake's hands on her was too much.

"She isn't going with you Jace." Jonathan said harshly.

"Alec take her" Jace ordered. Jonathan wasn't going to fight Alec in that moment, not when he was holding his sister. Alec took her and he and Isabelle walked to the car.

"She is not going with you Jace. There is something wrong with you when it comes to my sister" muttered Jon. He paused and then continued. "You're the reason they found her. You've been following her!"

"I've been watching her to make sure that she was safe" countered Jace.

"Bullshit."

"She's your sister Jon, of course I want her safe."

"You've never wanted anyone safe before, except for your siblings. You're obsessed with her Jace, admit it!"

"Fine! I like her, there's something about her. You know that I have never been like this with anyone before; so you know that I'll keep her safe. On my life I will Jon. You and Clary are coming to live with me. There is no safer place" said Jace, placing his hands on Jonathans shoulders.

"Jace-"

"Jonathan you know I'll protect her. No one knows where my house is, besides you three of course. I will keep her safe."

"Fine." Jace beamed, despite the situation. Jon wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face. It was as if Jace had planned the whole situation- but of course he hadn't. Jon shouldn't have shot Jake, it was rash and uncalculated.

"I'll take her back to mine now; you meet us there" said Jace.

"I have to go home. I have to tell my parents to leave town" Jonathan said, and now his head hurt. How was he going to explain to his Mum and Luke that he was in a gang, and now Clary's life was at risk.

He'd have to figure it out.

/

Jace got into the car, looking into the back. Clary was leaning against Isabelle, her eyes still shut.

"What are you doing Jace?" Alec asked.

"I'm keeping Clary alive. I'm making sure that I don't lose Jon."

"You have a motive Jace. What was Hunter going on about in there? Have you really been following her?" questioned Isabelle.

"I'm not discussing this Izzy. But Clary and Jon are coming to live with us okay? When we get back I want the both of you to clear out the spare rooms. Take out any weapons from them, any stashes or mission plans. I want them to feel welcome" said Jace. He heard Isabelle scoff and it didn't take much for him to know Alec was rolling his eyes.

/

They pulled into the gates, and Jace typed the code that only he, Jonathan, Isabelle and Alec knew before the gate opened and they drove down the impossibly long drive. Isabelle rushed out of the car with Alec in tow as they arrived. The house had plenty of room for Jonathan and Clary to stay with them. Jace wasn't stupid. He knew that right now, Ashton and Drew were probably patching up Hunter's shoulder and then they would have headed right over to Jonathan's house and attacked. Jon would have to be quick to get his parents to go. He didn't envy him. Jace's parents weren't around for him to have to worry about them.

He walked into his house with Clary in his arms, looking smug. The situation had gone from bad to worse, but now it had turned itself around. Besides the fact that The Endarkened wanted Jon and Clary's heads on sticks. But that would be okay. This house had the best security systems that money could buy, there were cameras near enough everywhere and there were weapons in each room.

Jace did pride himself on where he lived. Years of the Shadows had allowed him to afford a luxurious lifestyles and always allowed him to get what he wanted. And now he had everything. Even Clary.


	8. Chapter 8

Jonathan drove as quickly to The Lightwoods house as he could. He needed to see Clary. The talk with his Mother and Luke had not been pleasant, but after convincing them that he was telling the truth they came to an agreement. He would keep Clary safe and Jocelyn and Luke would leave town.

Over the years, Jon had planned everything in case of an event like this, including getting a safe house for his parents and supplying them with some money. He had his own bags packed in minutes with the essentials.

Jocelyn had not been eager to leave at all, but Luke knew that Clary wouldn't be safer with anyone other than him. He had convinced her to go after a good bit of yelling. Jon had seen them both off, given them directions and Luke was giving him updates every twenty minutes.

Jon pulled into the Lightwoods house, pulling up hastily. He slammed open his car door and ran into the house. Jace was sat on the sofa watching TV, Isabelle next to him.

"Where's Clary?" he asked.

"I put her up in the spare room, she's still knocked out. Whatever they gave her was strong" said Jace. Jon stormed on past Jace and Isabelle and went straight up to the spare room. It was a startlingly large house but Jon ran straight to the bedroom, passing by the many doors. He opened the last door. Clary lay on the bed, tucked under the quilt. Jonathan looked at his sister. There was a small bit of blood on the side of her head, and she was pale.

But she was still Clary, although now she was different. Now she had been introduced to this world; the world he had tried to keep her from for so long. There was nothing that he could do now. She was part of this world all because he had been careless. He had led Jace to her and therefore the Endarkened had found her.

Now it was his job to keep her safe. Not just from the Endarkened, but his own gang if he had too.

/

Hours passed, and Clary still hadn't woken up. Luke had texted Jon and told him that he and Jocelyn had arrived to the house safely which made him feel a lot better. Clary was his priority now but he needed the comfort that Luke and his Mother were safe as well.

"What are you thinking about?" Isabelle asked, coming to sit next to him. He had retreated to the study, and was currently looking at some papers.

"My sister. What else?" he replied bitterly. Isabelle smirked at him.

"Jace may get pissed off if you get snarky with him, but you know that I don't care Jon. So what are you really thinking about?"

"It's Jace's fault that she is here Iz" said Jonathan, his eyes looking up to meet Isabelle's. She was still smirking.

"You shouldn't have tried to keep secrets from Jace, it never goes well. Remember that time I tried to keep Christopher a secret? What happened?" Isabelle asked. Jon thought back to Isabelle's secret boyfriend. Jace had found out and acted extremely calm about the fact that Izzy had been hiding something from him; a few days later Christopher had turned up dead. The shocking thing was that Isabelle hadn't been that mad, she had accepted the fact that she had hidden something from Jace and that there had been consequences.

"I'm not going to apologise for hiding my family. For trying to keep them safe" Jon said, instantly.

"Do you not think I understand that Jon? Of course I do, but I can't afford to think like that. Jace and Alec are my brothers and they put themselves at risk every day and I can't do anything to change that. So what, we found out about your sister? She's safe here Jon, so get over it. What's happened has already happened" Isabelle stood up and walked out of the room.

Jon went back to his papers, thinking about what Isabelle had said. he couldn't keep procrastinating about the situation, Izzy was right. Everyone knew about Clary now and there was no changing that. But Jon had to keep her away from Jace. He was the worst part of this life; Jace was the closest thing to evil that Jon knew. He was a human with emotions for the people that he cared about but when it came to anyone else that crossed him, he would do merciless things to them. Death was a kindness.

And Jon didn't know what category Clary fell into for Jace. He had some weird thing for her, but it wasn't love, not the way that Jace cared for the few limited people such as himself. If Clary were to offend Jace, then what would happen? Jon would die before he let Jace do anything to his sister, but it would be extremely difficult to stop Jace.

Jonathan knew that his friendship with Jace was going to get complicated.

/

Clary's head felt like there was a drum inside of it. She squeezed her eyes tight, before slowly opening them. She was lying on her back, in an unfamiliar room. Clary turned over.

Where was she?

She slowly sat up, putting her legs over the side of the large bed that she had been laying on. Her head was spinning and she let herself adjust before standing up. The room stopped spinning and started to come into a clear focus. Clary took it all in.

The room had deep purple walls, and the floor was a soft white carpet. There were no personal items around the room, instead only dark mahogany furniture. She had never been in this room before…so how had she gotten here?

It all came back.

 _They must have come through the window. Clary remembered being grabbed, a hand over her mouth. She was pulled harshly from her bed. She was hit harshly, and then woke up again later in the back of a van. A boy with black hair was leaning over her, holding her down._

" _Who are you? What's happening?" Clary questioned, ignoring the pounding in her head._

" _Who I am is not important. But who are, little Morgenstern, is extremely important" the boy replied._

" _What are you on about" Clary started trying to shove the boy off of her. "Let me go!"_

" _Shut up Clary!"_

" _How do you know my name?!"_

" _It's not important. For now it's night night time for you" the boy said, pulling a needle out. Clary started reaching out and scratching the boy. Another figure came over; another boy. Clary was completely outmatched but she still kept trying to fight the boy._

" _Jonathan! Jonathan! Jon!" she screamed. She felt a prick in her arm and all of her senses started to become dull._

" _Jon…" she muttered before everything went black._

She had been kidnapped! Who were those boys? She had never seen either one of them before, so what had they wanted with her? They had known her name; they had said that she was important. But important for what?

The dark door started to creak open. Clary quickly seized up the first thing that was in her reach. In this case it was the lamp on the bedside table. She held it up, ready to throw but was extremely shocked by who stepped through the doorway.

"Jace?"

"Hello Clary."

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Clary still held the lamp up.

"Put the lamp down Little Red" Jace said, holding his own hands up.

"Don't you dare call me Little Red! Not until you tell me what the hell is going on Jace. Did you kidnap me?" screamed Clary. He started to chuckle. Clary threw the lamp, aiming at his head.

Jace's reflexes kicked in and he ducked just as the lamp smashed into the door.

"It's not funny Jace!-" Clary went to grab the vase that had been next to the lamp but Jace was faster. He rushed forwards, pushing Clary backwards. She fell onto the bed and instantly Jace was on her, seizing her wrists and putting them down either side of her head. He made sure that she couldn't kick out at him.

"Jace I swear to God I will scream" Clary threatened.

"Go ahead Clarissa, it won't do anything" he replied.

"Get off of me!"

"Not going to happen. I don't fancy having something smashed into my head" Jace retorted. Clary tried to calm her breathing, whilst glaring up at the boy above her. He looked as calm as usual and that only frustrated her more.

"Please Jace. What is going on?" Clary questioned.

"It's a long story Little Red. I promise I will explain everything but not yet. Let's go downstairs" Jace said.

"So I can meet the people that kidnapped me? No thank you" retorted Clary. Jace started to really laugh now.

"Trust me, you don't understand how funny what you just said is" Jace said, finally standing up. Clary was immediately on her feet, and mustered up as much strength as possible to punch Jace in the stomach. She then skirted around Jace and ran to the door. She slammed the door open and ran along the corridor, praying that it was the right way. Thankfully she came to some stairs and ran down them.

"Clary stop!" Jace called, and he was right behind her. At the bottom of the stairs she was in a large room, and could see a main front door. "Stop Red!"

Clary ran straight to the door and tried opening it; of course it was locked. She pulled on the door handle as hard as she could but it was useless.

"Did you honestly think that I would leave the door unlocked?" Jace said. Clary turned and gasped. He was right behind her, towering over her. He looked pretty pissed.

She stepped backwards her back hitting the door.

"Don't try and leave again Clary" he said. Her breathing was heavy from the running, but he didn't even seem effected. He stepped forward and leaned down.

"I like you Clarissa, so I am giving you one warning. Don't ever hit me again" he hissed. She gulped.

"Get the fuck away from me Jace" Clary knew that she hadn't been this mad in a long time. She didn't like the way that Jace was looking at her, and the proximity between them scared her. His face mellowed and he stepped backwards with a sinister sort of smile.

"As the Lady wishes" he turned around and started walking away. "Follow me."

She didn't know what else to do, so she followed. The house was breath-taking and as they were walking Clary searched for any exits. When she glanced over to Jace, he was already looking at her. He said nothing. They walked into another room and Clary gasped.

"Jonathan?"

"Clary. You're awake!" Jon stood up.

"Did I forget to come and tell you?" Jace asked sarcastically, walking to sit down next to a black haired girl.

"Yes you did" Jon replied.

"What the hell is going on Jon? Someone better tell me soon!" Clary yelled.

"She's feisty. I like her" the black haired girl piped up. Clary's attention was focused completely on her brother.

"Come on Clar, I'll explain everything" Jon took his little sisters hand and led her out of the room. Clary knew that she could trust Jon, although this was the first time in her life that she was debating if she truly could.

His explanation had better be good.


	9. Chapter 9

Jonathan led Clary out of the kitchen, back into the lounge. Now that she wasn't running from Jace she could truly appreciate the beauty in this house. The walls were full of gorgeous paintings, although there weren't any family photos. She passed vases full of flowers and in the lounge it was no different. A beautiful fireplace full of ornaments was situated in front of a large sofa, a glass coffee table to the right of it. A large bookcase was to the left of the fireplace. Jonathan shut the door behind them and let go of Clary's hand, sitting down on the sofa.

Clary looked down at herself. She was still in her pyjamas from when she had been sleeping, and they had blood on them. She tried to ignore it, passing it off as her own although she had no wounds.

"Sit Clare" he said.

"I'd rather stand" Clary retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Explain."

Jonathan sighed and ran his hand through his hair, a habit he had been doing since they were kids. Clary's harsh gaze softened only slightly. This was Jonathan, her brother, and he would never do anything that wasn't in her best interest. But deep down Clary knew that she was frightened and she didn't like the feeling. She never liked feeling small or weak, and waking up in this house had made her feel nothing but that.

"Clary, you know that I love you. More than anyone. And I would never do anything to hurt you, absolutely never" he started and Clary couldn't help but feel worried. Her brother never sounded this serious.

"I don't know how to say this without it sounding bad-"

"Just say it Jon" she interrupted.

"I'm in a gang. 'The Shadows' to be exact" he said quickly and without looking at her. Clary gasped and took a step backwards. Everyone had heard of The Shadows and it was never for good reasons.

"You're lying Jon. You're lying to me" Clary replied, her eyes glazing over.

"I'm not and you know that I'm not, because you know me better than anyone Clary" Jonathan stood up and took a small step towards his sister.

"This is some sick joke. I'm dreaming right now" Clary said to herself, not acknowledging her brother anymore.

"Clary you know that I would never hurt you" he said, slowly as if not to frighten off a small animal.

"But I bet that you've hurt others. Killed people Jon. Your gangs reputation speaks for itself" she spat the word gang out with venom. "They have terrified people in our city, our country, for years and now I find out my oh so sweet brother is a part of it all! Jon you may not have lied to me to my face but now I see a liar, a murderer, and not my brother" Clary yelled.

"Clary I am still your brother and I always will be-"

"My brother would never hurt anyone" she paused. "Where are Mum and Luke?"

The look on her face hurt Jonathan more than anything before. She looked at him as if he had done something to their Mother and Step Father.

"They are in a safe house Clare, I promise" Jonathan said gently.

"Why should I believe you?" She hissed.

"You can phone them Clary and then you'll believe me. I wouldn't hurt Mum or Luke, everyone I've ever done has been to protect them or you" Jonathan said and the living room door opened abruptly.

"As touching as this family meeting is, it's becoming rather infuriating to listen to. Jonathan your sister is clearly hurt so I suggest we leave her be. And Clary-" Jace turned to the small red head who was clearly furious at him. "You will not be using a phone until I am sure that I can trust you."

"What!?" Clary yelled.

"You heard me Little Red" Jace replied calmly.

"Jace that's out of order-" Jonathan started but was cut off by a look from his best friend.

"I want to leave!" Clary said boldly, trying to ignore the look on Jace's face. And then it dawned on her.

Jace. The Shadow's.

Jace Lightwood.

"You-" she pointed a finger shakily at Jace without even realising what she was doing.

"Has it finally clicked Clarissa?" Jace asked lazily.

"Jace Lightwood" she muttered. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"You're not stupid Clary" Jonathan said, crossing the room to stand in front of Clary, shielding her from Jace. He still hadn't forgotten about Jace's strange infatuation on Clary.

"Why can't I leave Jon? I don't understand why I am here now?" Clary said quietly to her brother. Jonathan sighed once again and looked down at her. She was scared but trying to look brave. Good. That was the Clary that he knew.

"You're safe here. You're not safe anywhere else" he said.

"Why am I not safe? I've always been fine at home with Mum, Luke and you" Clary retaliated. It was clear to her that Jonathan was hiding something.

"The house isn't safe anymore, and I'd rather you be here then with Mum and Luke" Jon said with some authority in his voice, but Clary wasn't buying it.

"Who am I not safe from?" She questioned.

"Oh by the angel Jonathan, I'll tell her" Jace stormed past Jonathan and in front of Clary. "The men that kidnapped you are my Gangs biggest rivals and last night your brother killed one of them. They want blood and you will be the most likely target as you will affect us the most" Jace explained, no gentleness in his tone at all. He wasn't one for softening the situation. Clary stumbled backwards, taking in the new information.

"You shot someone Jon?"

"They were holding you Clary, their filthy hands were on you. I couldn't let that happen" Jonathan defended. Clary looked down at herself and had to cover her mouth.

"The blood on my shirt, it isn't mine is it?"

Jace shook his head.

"Good riddance to Jake if you ask me. One less pest for me to have to deal with" Jace said with a smirk. Clary couldn't help but look at him with disgust. At least her brother seemed remorseful for what he had done, but Jace showed no signs of caring.

"You're a monster" Clary hissed. Jace just shrugged at her and ignored her statement.

"Little Red, you are free to roam this house but the doors with locks on them are out of bounds for you. You may go into the garden but there is not point trying to leave. The garden has walls that are much higher then you and there is no one around for miles. So enjoy your stay" he said and swiftly left the room.

"What is wrong with him?" Clary gulped, her mind flashing back to kissing Jace. He had been so sweet, so kind to her. It was clearly superficial charm. None of it was real.

"Sociopath" Jonathan replied and Clary couldn't help but laugh at his bluntness. It was slowly washing over, this entire situation. She couldn't leave this house of strangers, her brother who she couldn't look at, and on the outside of this house was a group of people that wanted her dead.

Her breathing became ragged and she ran from the room, past her brother and up the stairs back to the room that she had woken up in. She now noticed a bag in the corner of the room and looked in it. It had some of her clothes, her belongings, her sketches. Jonathan must have packed it. But she didn't empty the bag or make a move to unpack it. Unpacking it would mean she would be staying for a long time and that wouldn't be happening.

Her phone was nowhere to be found and Clary knew that she could thank Jace for that.

There was a knock on the door but Clary didn't answer. The door opened anyway.

"Is the room up to your standards Little Red?" the easily recognisable voice of Jace said. Clary didn't even turn to look at him but could hear him walking into the room.

"I asked you a question Clary" he said coldly.

"Yes the room is lovely, thank you so much" she replied sarcastically.

"Good I'm glad that you like it. If you want anything to decorate it then just ask and I'll send someone to get it for you" Jace offered.

She turned her body around to face him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why? It's not like I'm going to be staying here for long" she retorted. Jace stood up, looking angry.

"You will be here for as long as I say, and as far as I am currently concerned that will be a long time sweetheart. So get used to it" Jace said quietly.

"Go fuck yourself" Clary hissed and was met with a harsh grip on her arm. Jace had stormed over and grabbed the top of her arm, shoving her backwards.

"Put those claws away Clary or this will turn nasty" Jace threatened.

"Get off of me."

"Then stop getting me angry. I really do like this feisty side of you but not aimed at me. Control it or I'll have trouble controlling my own anger. And trust me, my temper is a lot worse than yours" Jace had leaned right down so he was centimetres from her face. He leaned in and kissed her quickly, before she could push him away and then stepped back.

"Don't do that" Clary said, shoving his chest.

"Why not? You seemed to like it the first time that we kissed" Jace mocked.

"Stop Jace. I don't understand why you took an interest in me at all but I'm stuck with you now so you're little game is over. Stop playing around."

Jace laughed lowly under his breath. She was so clueless about who he was.

"I am not playing around. I mean it. I've never taken an interest in a girl before but you are different. Just ask your brother. You're a very big reason why we aren't getting along so well at the moment" Jace informed her. Clary sighed.

"I don't care. Leave me alone Jace, okay?" This time he complied to her orders but only after giving her a once over, his eyes roaming her face.

He stepped out of the room, leaving Clary to her thoughts.


End file.
